


Now There's Only Emptiness

by BlancaPowell



Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Crying, F/M, Moving On, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, inspired by ABBA song, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Now There's Only Emptiness

Ellie arrived at her dorm in the late evening, some could say it was already a night, but she didn’t care. She was happy to be finally here but also exhausted from hours and hours of driving on her own. 

She opened the door slowly and took in the interior of her new place, the place where she’d spend the next four years. The music in her earphones didn’t stop even for a moment and she was too tired to turn it off. Besides, the sad song that came on fitted her mood perfectly.

She walked into the room, closing the door and thinking how much she wanted to be here just a few weeks before. But so much had happened. 

And she didn’t know if she could be her old self again.

_Walking through an empty house, tears in my eyes._

Ellie sat on her new bed and quickly messaged her dad. Her fingers seemed to automatically have clicked on the gallery icon because only seconds later, she was scrolling through the pictures from her camera roll. 

Five photos.

She had only five photos of Colt. That and the cactus he gave her on the last day they saw each other, were the only things she had left of him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at his face, smiling from ear to ear, his arm wrapped around her waist, having fun on her prom, hours before Jason ruined everything.

_Here is how the story ends, this is goodbye._

The emptiness was killing her. Her dorm room was just as empty as she felt internally. Her heart was broken and her body tired of crying. She didn’t need sleep, she needed  _him_. 

She had never felt more alone in her life. Technically, everything came back to normal, to her regular pre-Colt life, but her heart ached. Because for the past few weeks she finally learned what it felt like to be in love, what it felt like to be understood, what it felt like to be in his arms.

_Breaking up is never easy but I have to go._

Oh, the look on his face when he said he’d never meet anyone like her. She loved him, she loved him so much. And he… he loved her too. Like no one else ever did. 

She could pinpoint the exact second her and Colt’s hearts broke in two. The second when they knew they were going to part. The second they knew they had to go. The second they knew it was the last time they saw each other.

The last touch. The last kiss. The last look. The last sound of Colt’s motorcycle driving away, away from her. For good.

_Memories, good days, bad days. They’ll be with me always_   
_Now there’s only emptiness, no_ _thing to say_

She knew they were from two different worlds. She knew he wouldn’t fit into her world and she wouldn’t fit into his, in the long run. 

But it hurt, oh, it hurt bad. She could only hope their paths would miraculously cross again one day. But even if not… They always had the memories.

_Knowing me, knowing you, it was the best we could do._


End file.
